warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of the Spirit Lights
This is a fanfic I made up about the very beginning of the clans and the cats within them. . . I'm trying to make this story like a novel, like the previous books, so the chapters are kind of long. If you see spelling mistakes you have my permission to edit this page. If you find a spelling or grammatical error please tell me on this talk page'...Story is not done yet...' *This is the first book of the The Beginnings. *This is teh very first book of the series. *Contains the clans' history and shows how they startes and why they are livign the way they are. Enjoy! ッxoxoxo Hiddensun♥ Characters SPIRITCLAN: Spirit -' ''Pure white tom with eyes that shine with all his spirit. Self proclaimed God that is still alive. Leader. ''Aura - ''Blue-gray she-cat with silver flecks and peaceful green eyes. She sees the power and will to live of a cat. Second in commend. ''Umbra - ''She-cat that has the ability to see darkness through a cat. Black she-cat with huge green eyes. ''Joy -'' She-cat that make the hapiness in the cats life and starts the life. Bright ginger she-cat with lime-green eyes. ''Sorrow - ''She-cat that is able to control a little bit their sorrow. Solid gray she-cat with amber eyes. ''End -'' Tom that causes a cat to die, but his power have a limit that only when necessary. Golden tabby tom, with blue eyes. ''Anima -'' She-cat is a cat that interprets symbols, visions and feelings. Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. ''Tempus -'' Tom who can see the past of those that he comes near of. Dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes. ''Solis - ''Tom that has the ability to see through an animals' eyes. Tortoiseshell tom with pale green eyes. ''Amore -'' She-cat that can see cat's feelings for others. Very compassionate cat. Cream she-cat with dark blue eyes. ''Lunar - ''Silver she-cat, sister of Solar. Newly memeber of SpiritClan. Black she-cat with silver pas and pale blue-silver eyes. ''Solar -'' Black to with white eyes, brother of Lunar. Newly memeber of SpiritClan. Black tom with golden paws and amber eyes. ''Phasma -'' Tom. Newly memeber of SpiritClan. Very intelligent about the sorrounding world, living and dead. ''Folium - ''Tom that can sense and is aware when nature is in trouble. Solid chocolate tom with forest green eyes. ''Visanti - ''Tom. Newly memeber of SpiritClan. ''Estus -'' Tom. Newly memeber of SpiritClan. '''ROGUES: ''Secret - ''Small gray she-cat. ''Whisper - ''Big gray tabby tom. ''Puzzle - ''Brown tom. ''Blaze - ''Ginger and white tom. ''Stella -'' Cream she-cat. LONER: ''Mystery -'' Black tom. KITTYPET: ''Soul - ''Ginger she-cat. Blurb The Spirit Lights called to them... It is time.. Secret...Mystery...Soul...Puzzle The chosen ones... They have the senses of good and evil.. Choices, they must choose... Pathways, must they take... Reunited, must they get... And as for now.... Their journey has just begun... Futures, they will decide. Prologue - Meeting "Spirit is that you?" A pure white tom appeared from the shadows of the skies and stepped into the lights, making his pelt turn into rainbow colours. His eyes shone with all his spirit as he spoke. "Yes, old friend. At last reunited are we?" The she-cat diped her head respectfully and licked the tom's muzzle in respect. She looked up and said, "I believe it is time. I have been seeing symbols, having visions, and felt feelings, I have yet never experienced. They all indicate that it is time." "Yes, yes...We must warn the others. They shall help us find the chosen ones." he spoke wisely. "Have you had visions of them, my dear friend?" "Not that I can recall or recognize." she responded. "Oh well, then reunite our friends for advice and decisions, must we." "Yes we must, master." "Alright." With one quick word the tom started running to where the darkness of the deep blue sky lay deep within. His pelt moving as swift as he was through them and making him almost invisible. The she-cat sat down and closed her eyes peacefully. The lights soothing her and making her visions more vivid. She smiled as she went though them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The sun set over the horizon. The sky turned dark. The spirits started to wake up. And looked over the living ones. The lights appeared bright in the sky. A moving rainbow. From within the stars. Shadows of cats started appearing from within. Moving swifty and peacefully. "Welcome my friends!" meowed Spirit, just appearing from the opposite direction. "Greetings Spirit!" a she-cat padded over to him. Her blue-gray pelt barely noticable under the lights. "Aura! Nice to see you again, it is!" "A reason you have called us, is there?" she spoke respectfully to the leader. "Yes. Anime has seen the symbols and visions. And told me, she has. It's time." he poited at silver tabby. "Well, if that is the case. Law, is Anime's word." "But the chosen ones, she hasn't seen." Some of the members gasped. "But then, how will we know?" a brown tom came forward and asked. "In time. We must unite as one to find them, Folium." he signaled them members to get in a circle. The cats did so, espectfully diping their head as they passed Spirit. "I have been throught many eyes. I have seen some of which I think are the chosen ones." a tortoiseshell tom stepped forward and said. "Show me those cats, and see their past, will I." a dark brown tabby tom stood up. Aura smiled. "Show us those cats, and judge them, we will. If truly they are the chosen ones, we will know." she spoke. "Good. Good. Solis, Tempus and Aura." Spirit called the cats who just has spoken. "Together you will be able to find them." "Go with them, may I master?" a black she cat stood up and padded towards Spirit. "Umbra. With your wisdom, and power, go with them, you shall." And with those words the four cats left. Looking for those who have been chosen. Chapter 1 - Waiting The tunnel was dark. As usual, but darker. Must be night, a gray she-cat thought. She was used to living in these tunnels that only she knew about. It protected her from real killers and dangerous cats out there. She knew perfectly how to stay hidden and keep her tunnels a secret. And even if anyone found them, they would get lost. Only she, knew perfectly the tunnels. She had grown up in them. Memories of her family flowed through her mind. She thought of her older brother, Whisper. They had the same parents, but he had been born in a different litter. He had gone out hunting, but hadn't came back. She was getting worried. Where is he? she thought. She stood up from her nest and streched. She walked in circles for a while, worrying that her brother migth be in trouble. She didn't want to think of the worst! She came to a halt and quickly made up her mind. She raced for one of the tunnels' entrance without thinking twice about it. I have to find him. He's not usually this late! she was thinking, worrying her mind out. The tunnels had a few holes on the ceiling, here and there, making some light reach in and not let the darkness stay. The soil was smooth but hard. The she-cat and her family had very worked hard to make it their home. Sadly the remainders of that family were only her and her brother. The rest had died in a tragic avalanche made by the huge mountains not to far away. The she-cat stopped at the entrance, which was hidden behind alot of bushes. She took a deep breath and stepped out, going through them. She carefully took steps as she was exposed, looking around for her brother. "Secret!?!What are you doing here?" she looked where her brother was with a rabbit in his mouth and limping. "Wh..Whisper? What happened? Let me help you!" she rushed to help her brother. "I'm fine...You shouldn't be out here!" "I was worried about you. Anythign could have happened to you!" Secret meowed. "And nothing happened. I just landed on a pointy plant while I leaped at this rabbit. See?" he lifted his paw. "It's not even bleeding! You worry too much." "It's just after everything that has happened..." "Nothing bad is going to happen. They taught us well how to fight and hunt. We can defend ourselves and not make the same mistakes." he soothed her with his voice. Whisper was the best older brother Secret could have ever wished for. He always cared for her, and in the time of the inccident he took care of everything, letting her rest. She had only been barely older than a kit. "I'm sorry. I guess I do worry to much." "Come on. We have to rest." The borther and sister padded silently to their tunnel. Feeling safe and protected. Chapter 2 - Rescue "Stella! Where are you?" the voice of a brown tom echoed. He was in a twoleg montser looking for his friend. She had been captured a few days ago, and he was determined to find her. "Puzzle did you find her?" another tom, asked as he nervously peeked inside the monster. "The twolegs will be here any minute now!" The mousebrained twolegs. Puzzle had tricked them into locking themselves in their own nest, but that wasn't going to hold them forever. "Stella!!!" Come on!! Answer me Stella! Puzzle thought. "Is she in there?" the tom from outside asked again. "I can't see her and she's not answering!" Puzzle walked deeper into the monster. There were huge and tiny cages inside. Some of them empty, and some of them with weird kind of creatred he had never seen. He jumped as a cage stuck to the ceiling of teh monster fell on top of him. "Whoa!" Lucky for me, it's just a small cage! He thought. He looked up, and suddenly his heart was beating faster. On top of him, cages were hanging up there. Held only by thin strings. Oh great! He started moving faster, checking every cage with oen quick movement, sometimes hitting the back of his head. Suddenly as he dashed through one of them, he saw a body and fur. He was about to look through another cage, when he recognized the body. As he sniffed it, he could smell blood. "Stella!" He quickly rushed towards her. She wasn't moving. "No Stella!! Please!" He got close, and heard her breathing. He sighed in relief. "Blaze come and help me!" He quickly tried opening the cage. Unleashing his clas. "Oh no!!" he heard Blaze meow in dispear as he reached where Stella was. Without thinking, Blaze started scratching the whole cage, trying to get it open. But failing. "St..St...Stop! Stop!" Puzzled meowed annoyed. "You're going to ruin it!" "Then what do you recomend?" Puzzle didn't say anything. Having Stella unconscious and separated by bars was bad enough. Now he had to deal with Blaze. Carefully, with his claw, he placed it in the big circle of metal. Moving a littl e his claw around, until he heard a crack noise. Blaze gasped behind him, but he just ignored him. Carefully taking his claw out he grabbed teh entrance of the cage with his mouth and pulled it open. "See?" Puzzle pointed out, but Blaze was already trying to get Stella out. Quickly, Puzzle helped him. "We have to hurry....They'll be here soon!" Both toms hurried in pulling Stella out. As soon as they were out, they heard the Twolegs come back. "Let's hurry!!!" meowed Blaze. We rushing into the bushes, pulling Stella in the same time. As soon as they were behind the bushes Puzzle meowed "Is she going to be ok?!? She's not breathing normally!" "I don't know..." Blaze meowed as he looked down at Stella and saw her slow breathing. "We have to take her to the others!! They're the only ones who know all about the Twolegs and their things!" "But they're dangerous!" Puzzle almost shouted. But he knew that they were they're only hope in saving Stella. Chapter 3 - Traveling The black tom walked through the forest. He had travelled the whole morning, so it felt right to be hunting at night. He had perfect night vision, hearing and smell. He looked up at the stars, thinking there was more to them than what they showed Since he had been a little kit he loved staring at the sky and its amazing features. The sun, the moon, the stars, he had even seen once a moving star. He loved discovering, and learnign about different things. Through his journeys he had seen many things and met many animals. Ever since his father had died, he had taken the life of a loner and dedicated it to travelling and adventures. He had learned many things about the world that his parents had kept hidden. Now he had the freedom he never had, but still missed his father. His mother had died when he had just been born and his father died during a rock fall while trying to protect him. He focused back to the hunt. He kept his senses sharp, looking for prey. "Come'on..." he knew there was something hidding behind some tree roots when he heard some rustling leaves. A little of brown fur appeared and the tom launched at it, with his claws sharply out. When he landed the hair was dead at his paws, bleeding where he had clawed it. I'm starving! ''he thought as he heard his stomach. He pulled his prey beside a tree, and lied down taking medium bites slowly. He started at the sky while eating his meal. ''Life should sometimes be more intesresting, was his final thought before falling into deep sleep.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Barks woke up the black tom, the next morning. Dogs? he thought. He opened his eyes, not alerted since the barking seemed to be distant. He quickly stetched and padded towards the barking. It was interesting when trying to figure out things...it brought curiosity and adrenaline within you. Not matter how dangerous anything was, he wanted to be part of it or find out more about it. As he got nearer he saw a small fence. Twolegs! They must have their dogs out! But the barking didn't stop and the dogs seemed to be moving a lot. The black tom jumped to teh top of the fence to see the other side. Surprisingly, it was a cat. She had bright ginger fur and was movign swiftly quick. There were two dogs trying to cat her, but were too dumb for her. She ran around them making them dizzy and laughing at the same time. Laughing? But he couldn't help to laugh too at the dogs. The she-cat then stopped to a halt, where the dogs couldn't reach her because they were chained. Suddenly, the she-cat made something incridible. She leaped with her strong legs, so high that he couldn't even believe it. And with one front leg she clawed an apple from the hgh tree and landed on the ground in four legs with the apple beside her. She smiled, oblious that the tom was there. She then lied down right in front of the barking dogs and ate her apple. "Hey!" the black tom meowed. She she-cat almost jumped and stared at him as he leaped down the fence. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Mystery. I just saw what you did, the barkign woke me up, and I couldn't help but to stare and laugh." "Pretty funny wasn't it? My name is Soul." she said greeting him. That's when he saw her collar. She was a kittypet. "Nice to meet you! I guess you're a kittypet right? You have a collar." he pointed at it. "I don't know what's a kittypet, but I live here with my housefolk." He guessed she meant twolegs. "Nice! I live in the forest." he tried sounding brave and adventurous. "That's why you smalle like rabbit!" Enjoy! 'HiddenSun ' Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:Hidden Spirit Series